Confessions
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: Two host club members confess to a certain host club commoner. Unbeta'ed.
1. Chapter 1

Confessions

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or its characters. Just this fanfiction.

Ever since Haruhi joined the host club, Tamaki and Hikaru had their eyes on her. Tamaki liked her ever since he found out she was a girl and claiming her as his own daughter. Hikaru liked her ever since she became a good close friend to him and his twin Kaoru. Another reason why he might have had a crush on her was because she could tell the twins apart.

They wanted tell her how they felt about her. Before they both could tell her anything, they needed help in the matter of the love department.

~Hikaru

"Kaoru, can I ask for your advice?" Hikaru asked his younger twin.

"Sure what's on your mind?"

Before he spoke his eyes averted towards the direction of Haruhi. She was sitting with Hani and Mori eating sweets as always. Kaoru notices and tries to get his attention.

"Does it concern Haruhi?" Hikaru looks at his brother and starts to blush lightly. "So it does?" The younger twin giggled.

"If you like her, just tell her how you feel."

Hikaru once again looks over at Haruhi who looks back smiling unexpectedly and back again at his brother, "Yeah I will!"

~Tamaki

"Kyoya I know you're busy but can I talk to you?" He looks up at the dramatic king sighing.

"What is it?"

Before he can talk Tamaki starts to daydream about Haruhi in a wedding dress. He had a goofy grin twirling around like a idiot he was as the other hosts noticed and Kyouya walks to the direction where he was.

Tamaki was by the windowsill as the shadow king snaps his fingers to get Tamaki's attention by making up a lie.

"Haruhi is leaving." Tamaki wakes up to the voice of Kyoya.

"Don't leave Haruhi!" The princely mother yells out as the rest of the hosts laughed lowly. He scratches his head and laughs sheepishly.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tamaki sighs.

"It's about Haruhi."

Kyouya fixes his glasses saying, "I already know you like her."

Tamaki continues to look out the window. "I cannot hide these I have for my own daughter…"

"I doubt that you have fatherly feelings for her…"

"But I know I do." He concluded looking back at his best friend, "or do these fatherly feelings don't count…?"

"No they don't Tamaki because you're always talking about her as more than a fatherly figure would."

"How do I talk about her like a proud father would?"

"First off, she isn't your daughter but your underclassmen and everyone in the club knows how you feel towards her, except one person being the oblivious one."

"Who would that be, Kyouya?"

"That person would be you, and Haruhi somehow." He answered closing up his laptop. "Take the chance and tell her how you truly feel from your heart before someone else does and you lose your opportunity."

As Haruhi prepares to leave the club Tamaki and Hikaru readied themselves to tell her.

With an anxious sigh Hikaru goes up to her first. "H..Haruhi, can we talk in private?"

"I'm kind of in a rush Hikaru. Can this wait for tomorrow?"

Hikaru grabs Haruhi's hands. "No it can't its important."

So they talk in private, Tamaki growls as he sees them both leave the music room.

Kyouya growls himself, "You idiot, she left and you could have told her!"

"I will tell her now!"

Tamaki rushes out of the room and finds Haruhi with a surprised look on her face. "Haruhi are you all right? Did Hikaru do something to you?"

With a surprising gaze on her face she turns to Tamaki. "No, he just confessed his feelings for me". Tamaki looks down with a sad face.

To be continued…

How was it? Should I continue yes or no? If there are any mistakes let me know

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or its characters, just this fan fiction.

Tamaki rushes out of the room and finds Haruhi with a surprised look on her face. "Haruhi are you all right? Did Hikaru do something to you?"

With a surprising gaze on her face she turns to Tamaki. "No, he just confessed his feelings for me". Tamaki looks down with a sad face.

"So why do you look sad?"

"Listen I wanted to tell you this for a long time but I think I like you as more than a daughter…"

"You think you like me as more than a daughter?" Haruhi asked with confusion.

"I know I like you as more than a daughter, Haruhi." The blond cleared up taken hold of Haruhi's hand.

"Two confessions in one day, listen Tamaki-senpai I have to go."

Haruhi lets go of Tamaki's grip on her hand running off. She runs out of the school to the direction of her own house.

~The next day

Haruhi calls Kyouya telling him she wouldn't make it to school and the club for the day. The others were told by Kyouya knowing the reason behind her absence.

She stayed home to think.

"Ok do I like Hikaru, or Tamaki-senpai?" she asks herself lying in bed.

Tamaki acts like an idiot, but he can always leave a smile on my face."

"Hikaru is a bit cocky but has good intentions since he's opened up to others."

"They're both great guys and have good hearts as I can always see." She's in thought while preparing dinner for herself and her father. "I need to give them an answer tomorrow."

The young brunette knew how she felt for both. She realized her answer was within her own heart.

~Ouran Host Club Open

Haruhi arrives at the club on time before the clients do. The host club members stare without saying a word.

"Well hello daughter have you decided yet?"

"Yes I've came up with a decision."

"What's your answer?" Hikaru asked anxiously.

Haruhi looks down at her feet. She sighed raising her head wanting to let both know her answer and decision.

"Can I talk to both in private?"

They nodded staring at each other. Haruhi talks to Tamaki first as Tamaki looks nervous and excited for her answer.

"Um…senpai I want to make sure I say this the right way. I do like you too bur as a good friend only."

Looking deeply at Tamaki's blue eyes she sees a sad face, noting how hurtful he looked.

"I can't seem to like you the way you like me…"

She hugs him and kisses his cheeks apologizing for not returning the same feelings he's had for her.

"Maybe in the future…there could be an us…"

Tamaki smiles a bit grabbing Haruhi to kiss her hands. She blushes lightly hugging him tightly before taken off.

She leaves to find Hikaru. She finds him around the corner, which he surprises her.

"Hikaru you surprised me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He looks at her with a warm smile on his face.

She smiles a bit back looking down at her feet.

"I heard everything so do you like me the way I like you?"

Haruhi sighs nodding her head no. Her answer surprises him as he wanted to know why.

"I don't feel the same way you and senpai feel for me…"

Hikaru's eyes sadden as he looks away sadly and a bit despair.

"My heart doesn't have any kind of romantic feelings for senpai, and you…" she tried her best to clarify her answer.

The older Hitachin twin looks up taken hold of her hands awaiting more of her answer.

"What I feel for you and the others is a loving friendship, gratitude, and happiness." The brunette explains looking down herself. "I'm happy the way things are with all of us in a friendship and family kind of way…"

Tamaki eavesdrop on her answer as his heartaches a bit more. Hikaru nodded understanding the meaning of what they all share hugging the young brunette whom apologizes a few times.

The blond understood as well as he didn't want their friendship ruined in any way. He returns to the music room with a still sad looking face.

Hikaru and Haruhi after a few minutes return to the music room. The rest of the club members look gleefully.

Kyouya notices his best friend's look. He walks up to him.

"You're going to be all right?"

"Yes I will because I'm lucky to have such a wonderful daughter as Haruhi." He smiled weakly.

"I'm guessing you won't give up on your feelings for her for a long time, Tamaki." Kyouya jotted down on a paper, looking up at his best friend.

"You're right I won't until she feels the same way I do towards me." He looks on towards Haruhi.

Kaoru runs up to his older twin wondering what happened. Noting the sad look on his twin's feature he knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Hikaru she didn't feel the same way."

"It's going to be alright because I know deep down my feelings for her won't ever go away." He sighs taken a seat on the couch.

"Are you going to wait a few years when she has feelings for you?" the younger twin asked sitting beside his brother.

"Yes she's worth the feelings and wait for me because she will feel something for me someday." He looks on towards Haruhi as well.

The young female brunette felt a tight knot on her stomach knowing she had eyes on her. She clutches her uniform tightly closing her eyes as she came to her own realization.

'_Neither Tamaki-senpai or Hikaru won't give up on me…' _

The only female brunette prepared herself for whatever happens or takes places in the near fuure taken a seat beside Hani and Mori.

The end

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


End file.
